Trouble
by appleslovetea
Summary: COMPLETE - Akihito gets himself in trouble...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi there :) This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but somewhere along the way it somehow turned into a short-story. It doesn't have much of a plot though. It's just a "slice-of-life" sort of fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it ;)

**Trouble**

**PART I**

* * *

Akihito peeked across the breakfast table at Asami, who unaware of the scrutiny he was under at that moment took another sip from his coffee mug, casually scanning the morning newspaper for any interesting news.

Unlike most mornings, when they shared breakfast still clad in their sleepwear, Asami was fully dressed in a suit; his travel coat and briefcase neatly resting on the chair beside him.

On top of the table, his organizer was opened revealing a mass of papers, one of which was a plane ticket dated of that morning with his name written on it in bold letters.

The destination: Hong Kong.

Akihito eyed the flight's scheduled departure time highlighted on the ticket, biting down his lower lip. The plane would be leaving in two hours, which meant Asami would be leaving for the airport any minute now.

Well, if he was going to tell Asami anything, he'd better do it now before it was too late…

Resolution in place, Akihito opened his mouth intent on telling him everything… and also very much intent on begging for his forgiveness afterwards, but at the last second courage failed him.

"_Crap_… I'm so dead." He thought to himself, munching on another piece of his toast.

He blamed his problem on the sake, obviously; on the sake and on his own stupidity.

What else would have prompted him to offer Asami's apartment to his best friend so that he could host his bachelor's party in it…

After waking up the day before with the hangover of the century and realizing the massive screw up he had gotten himself into the previous night, Akihito had vowed never to go near alcohol again.

He immediately tried to dissolve the arrangement with Kou, calling him the minute his eyes could focus enough to dial his best friend's number on the phone, but Kou had been so thankful of Akihito's offer, given that the place he'd previously booked for his bachelor's party had cancelled out on him and it was far too late to book a new one, that Akihito couldn't find it in him to disappoint his friend.

…Which led him to his current predicament with Asami, who of course was oblivious to the fact that his home was about to be turned into a nightclub.

So for the past 24 hours Akihito had been trying to come up with some ingenious way to come clean with Asami, without getting himself killed in the process.

Gambling in his favor was the fact that Asami would be in Hong Kong for the next three days and that his best friend bachelor's party would be taking place in just two.

If he played his cards right, Akihito could still host the party at the apartment, and have it cleaned up before the other man returned from his business trip. Asami would never have to know a thing.

Of course the alternative would be to just tell Asami everything. Maybe he wouldn't mind helping out his friend…

Akihito suppressed the urge to laugh. "_Yeah, right. As if that would ever happen_..." He thought bitterly.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" He heard Asami suddenly ask, making him nearly jump up from his chair.

"N-No, n-nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You're making that face again."

"What face?"

"That face you always make when you're about to tell me something I won't like hearing."

Akihito laughed nervously. "Stop joking around. It's nothing." He said, grabbing his coffee mug.

Asami watched him take a sip of coffee before turning his attention back to the newspaper.

"_Damn it… Maybe I should just tell him everything. Let him scold me for as long as he wants and get it_ over with." Akihito thought.

"Huh…Asami…"

The older man huffed, placing the newspaper on top of the table. "Is it about Hong Kong?"

"Huh?"

"You've been acting weird since I told you I was going to Hong Kong to meet up with Feilong."

Akihito was caught off guard. "Oh, well I…T-That is…" He stammered.

Asami sighed, pulling his fingers through his hair. "Listen…" He said in a calm voice. "You don't need to worry about anything. Feilong just wants to talk business. He's not going to try anything stupid."

"I-I know that…" Akihito mumbled, though he had to admit, the prospect of the two of them meeting again wasn't very reassuring. Both Asami and Feilong's tempers got pretty volatile when they were in the same room together. No one could ever predict the outcome of their encounters.

It's just that with his friend's problem, that concern had been somewhat pushed to the back of his mind.

"And you're safe here…" Asami continued. "even if I'm not around. My bodyguards are keeping the area around the apartment under surveillance and I've dispatched one of them to keep an eye on you…Which I know you hate, but…" He quickly added, sensing Akihito about to protest against it. "…for once humor me, will you? I'll be more relaxed knowing that there is someone around to prevent you from throwing yourself into some street fight."

"Fine!" Akihito grumbled. "Anything else?" He asked, as the sound of the front door's bell echoed through the room.

"Hm, that'll be my assistant. The car must be downstairs already." Asami said, getting up from the chair and putting on his coat.

Seemingly unable to control his movements, Akihito found himself following him towards the front door, his mind screaming at him that this was his very last chance to tell Asami about the bachelor's party.

"Hey, A-Asami…"

"What is it?" The older man asked, stopping short of the door and turning around to look back at Akihito.

_Last chance ~ Last chance ~ Last chance._

"Huh…Have a nice flight." Akihito said in a low voice, immediately feeling the urge to hit his head against a wall.

Asami stayed silent for a few seconds, a smile playing on his lips, until he reached out a hand to ruffle Akihito's hair.

"Try not to get yourself in trouble, will you? It's just three days."

"_Hey_, I'm not a kid, you know?" Akihito retorted offended, as he noticed Asami's smile turn into a smirk.

"That never stopped you…" The older man said, just before he disappeared behind the door,… failing to see Akihito pulling his tongue out at him.

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble**

**PART II**

* * *

(Two days later)

Akihito eyed the chaos that had become Asami's living room with a slight sense of despair.

Sure, the bachelor's party was turning out to be a complete success, but he was beginning to think there was no way in hell that he'd be able to get everything back to its proper order before Asami returned home the following evening.

He was confident he'd find a way to hide the disco ball that had been hanged from the ceiling for the occasion and even the smoke machine that Kou had borrowed from an acquaintance of his, but as for the beer and guacamole stains on the carpet and the white sofas, he wasn't really too sure how he'd get rid of them.

Not to mention that Takato had already managed to break a vase that had been on display on the coffee table, while exemplifying to his friends a new karate move he'd recently learned.

In truth Akihito had always found the thing pretty hideous. Hideous or not though, the problem was that being aware of Asami's expensive taste when it came to art, Akihito was pretty certain that the vase had cost a small fortune and thus was convinced the other man would not be taking its loss lightly.

"I am _sooo_ dead..." He mumbled to himself for the hundredth time as he looked down at the remains of the vase, suddenly feeling an arm circling his shoulders.

"This is the best party ever!" Kou shouted out beside him, clearly ecstatic. "You are the greatest friend in the world, Akihito. Thanks for doing this. This house is really amazing!"

Akihito laughed nervously. "Don't mention it. Glad I could help out."

"So that Asami fellow really lets you stay here for free in exchange of housecleaning chores, huh?" Takato cut into the conversation. Of all of the party's attendants, he was by far the most awed by the apartment. "He must be pretty loaded though. This place looks really expensive. What was it you said he did for a living?"

Akihito broke into a cold sweat at the question. "L-Lots of things, I guess." He said, trying to sound casual.

Which technically wasn't a lie...

Asami was indeed involved in several areas of activity… most of them just happened to be illegal, that's all. But it was not like Akihito could tell that to his friends.

"Well he sure was a sport letting us use his apartment. The party is turning out awesome!" Kou said, making Akihito turn red with embarrassment. He hadn't exactly disclosed to anyone yet that he was doing everything behind Asami's back after all.

"Yeah, and just wait until the girls get here." Takato added with a huge grin. "That's when things will really start to heat up."

"Girls? What girls? !" Akihito asked, suddenly alarmed.

"The exotic dancers we booked... Didn't I tell you about them?"

"_Exotic_ _WHAT_? !"

"Dancers." Takato repeated. "But hey, don't let your brain get all pervy Akihito. They aren't strippers or anything like that."

"Yeah, my fiancée would have killed me if we'd hired strippers." Kou smiled apologetically. "She's pretty scary when she gets mad." He added with a grimace.

Akihito returned the grimace, chugging down the rest of his beer in one go.

Boy, was he ever glad Asami was thousands of miles away from him!

* * *

Three hours and countless beers later, Akihito was undoubtedly drunk.

At first he tried to control his alcohol intake, but as the living room got messier and messier, he just decided to call it quits for the night and deal with the crisis on the following morning.

There would still be time before Asami returned home. Akihito could get everything in order until then… Or so he liked to mentally repeat to himself!

He had to admit the alcohol actually helped out the situation a lot though. The more he drank, the more the ketchup stains that somehow had found their way onto the walls looked kind of artistic to him.

Maybe Asami wouldn't mind the new "artwork" displayed on his walls as a means to compensate him for the broken vase and additional broken lampshade that Akihito was still trying to figure out how had ended up shattered on the floor.

Of course he would still have to come up with some ingenious idea to explain to Asami why one of the walls in the kitchen was completely charred, courtesy of a mini-fire that had flared up when his friend Rui, more than a little liquored up, had decided to deep fry pineapples in vodka for everyone as desert.

And how to begin explaining the exotic dancers...

By the time two of them pulled Akihito to dance between them on top of the large coffee table (amongst the wave of approval shout outs from his friends), he was already seeing double.

The loud club music pumping through the room made him slightly disoriented and he only half registered the fact that one of the girls was in the process of removing his t-shirt, while the other seemed strangely intent on ridding him from his jeans for some reason.

And she would have most likely succeeded on the task, were it not for the fact that the music suddenly stopped altogether; an unexpected dead silence taking over the living room.

Akihito looked around his surroundings; his eyes having trouble focusing properly. "_Hey_, who turned off the music?" He grumbled in a daze. "We were in the middle of something here!"

"_I_ did." An icy voice said, coming from the living room's entrance.

Akihito gulped hard, recognizing it instantly. He looked towards the direction the voice had come from, squinting his eyes so that the world would stop moving around as much, and finally saw him.

Asami was leaning against the living room's doorframe eyeing the 'human sandwich' Akihito was currently part of, with an expression that could best be described as "murderous".

"Oh crap, _now_ I'm definitely dead!" Akihito remembered thinking just before he passed out.

(To be continued...)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** And now for the conclusion of the short story, where once again my perverted mind found room to fit a semi naked Asami *insert evil laughter*

Happy readings everyone! :)

**Trouble**

**PART III**

* * *

Akihito wasn't exactly aware how long it took him to regain back his consciousness, but he figured several minutes had passed because when he finally came around, he could already hear Kou and Takato in the middle of a conversation with Asami.

Well, 'conversation' was probably not the correct term.

Kou and Takato seemed to be been doing most of the talking, and from his spot lying down on the living room's sofa Akihito got the gist of what they were saying: to put it simply, they were apologizing their asses off.

"We're terribly sorry. Really, really, we _really_ are!" He heard Takato say for what he imagined was not the first time. "We didn't mean to make a mess of your home. We promise we'll pay you back for the lampshade and the vase."

"_Please_ don't blame Akihito for this." Kou also said. "I forced him into this arrangement. Seriously. I did! Believe me."

Great! Now his best friends were taking the blame for him. As if Akihito needed to feel even guiltier about the situation than he already did…

He could also hear the others' hushed voices coming from the hallway, which at least meant that Asami hadn't thrown anyone out,... for now.

As if on cue, he heard the older man exhale sharply. "No one is blaming anyone here... Look, we'll do things this way: My limo is still downstairs. I'll give word to the driver to take you all to a nightclub in Azabu. You can continue your party there. There's no point in ruining your bachelor's party. And you don't have to worry about expenses. I own the club."

"O-Oh, there is no way I could possibly accept-" Kou immediately started saying, though Akihito figured Asami was swift to give him one of his usual don't-mess-with-me type of looks because Kou quickly ended up thanking him for the offer.

"W-What about Akihito?" Takato asked, somewhat fearful. "C-Can he come as well?"

"_Oh_, I think Takaba had enough partying for one night. It's best if he stays here." Asami answered, his icy tone giving Akihito cold sweats.

* * *

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It wasn't long before the two of them were left alone in the apartment.

As Asami came back from the hallway after escorting his friends out, Akihito sat upright on the sofa preparing himself for the worse.

As soon as the older man crossed the living room's threshold, their eyes met and Akihito knew that he was in deep trouble.

It didn't stop him from trying to turn the situation around though...

"Sooo, Asami, how was your trip? You came back earlier." Akihito started, painfully aware that his intention to divert the other's attention would fail miserably. "How was Hong Kong? And Feilong, did your meeting with him go well?" He kept asking nonetheless, as the older man drew dangerously closer to him. "…And Tao? Did you see him? I bet he's pretty big by no-"

He stopped at that point because that was when Asami reached him, his eyes narrowing down to slits.

Akihito gulped, feeling a chill go down his spine.

"The meeting went well." Asami said calmly, despite the evil gleam on his eyes. "Tao says Hi…. Feilong too. He complained you still haven't replied to his e-mails though."

A nervous laugh escaped Akihito's lips. "Did he? What a joker." He said, attempting to focus his vision.

"_Damn, I'm still seeing double_." He thought, desperately trying to figure out which one of the two Asami's he was seeing in front of him at that moment was the real one.

The only thing worse than seeing one pissed off Asami, was seeing TWO pissed off Asamis at the same time, after all.

"I would have stayed in Hong Kong a while longer, but I got a very interesting phone call from one of my bodyguards." Asami continued, his voice reeking with sarcasm.

Akihito smiled innocently. "Really? !"

"Yes, you see, apparently while I was away, you decided to turn my apartment into a strip club." The older man said between clenched teeth.

"_What_? ! _A strip club_? !" Akihito repeated out loud incredulously, which turned out to be a very bad idea, because his head immediately started throbbing.

He quickly brought both hands up to hold his head, moaning from the sudden jolts of pain he felt.

"…Are you still drunk, you moron?" He heard Asami ask after a few moments, making him turn his eyes back on the older man while still looking clearly disoriented, courtesy of the sudden headache.

"Yes…I mean, _No!…_I mean, perhaps… Maybe a little bit?"

That ended up being Akihito's death sentence.

He heard Asami hiss under his breath, but before he had the chance to say anything else, he found himself being dragged by the arm across the living room, passed the hallway and Asami's bedroom, right into the master bathroom.

Asami only loosened his grip on him when he had him directly under the shower head, turning the cold water on before Akihito could even think about escaping.

"What the HELL are you doing, Asami?" Akihito yelled at him, as the cold water hit his head. "The water's freezing!"

"I'm trying to sober you up, you brat!" The older man yelled back, holding him in place.

"You're gonna get yourself wet too. Get out of the way!"

"No!"

"Damn it, Asami!... I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything about the bachelor's party, ok? It was wrong of me. I know it. I promise I'll never do it again! Now please let me get out of the shower." Akihito pleaded, though his words didn't seem to have any positive effect on the other man.

If anything, they ended up having the opposite effect, because Asami, which shirt was already pretty soaking wet from holding Akihito in place, suddenly stepped inside the shower as well.

Baffled by his action, Akihito could only stare in silence as Asami quickly took off his wet shirt, discarding it on the bathroom floor.

Before the younger man had a chance to make any sound, Asami grabbed the bottom of Akihito's own soaked t-shirt, easily pulling it over his head.

"A-Asami? !" Akihito asked confused, seeing the older man slowly lean into him.

"Where did they touch you?" Asami asked, his voice low yet demanding.

"_Huh_? !"

"Where did _they_ touch you?"

"W-Who are you talking about? Who are _they_?"

"Those women! Where did they touch you?"

"_What_? !" Akihito looked at Asami as if the older man had suddenly gone mental. "Who cares where they touched me? !"

"Akihito!" Asami warned, his voice dead serious.

"I-I don't remember, ok?... My arms?" He threw in by chance. He really didn't understand what was up with Asami all of a sudden.

And he got even more confused when Asami suddenly lowered his head and planted a kiss on both of his arms.

"Where else?" He asked again, locking eyes with Akihito; his gaze still intense.

"Asami, come on... Stop it… It was no big deal."

"_Where else_?" The older man demanded, pushing Akihito against the shower's wall with his own body.

"I don't know. My… neck I guess?" Akihito finally said, unable to stop himself from blushing as Asami lowered his face to it, leaving a trail of kisses from his collarbone up to his chin.

"Don't let anyone else touch your body except for me, Akihito." Asami warned, before moving upwards to kiss him on the lips.

Akihito didn't know what to think anymore. Could it be true? Was the great Asami Ryuuichi jealous of the scene he'd witnessed in the living room between him and the exotic dancers?

Was _that_ what he was mad about?

"H-Hey, w-wait a minute." Akihito mumbled against Asami's mouth. "A-Aren't you angry because of the party?"

Asami broke the kiss, as he suddenly remembered the chaotic state of his living room, cringing as he recalled seeing the remains of the one of a kind antique roman vase he had bought at a Sotheby's auction just two months prior.

...Akihito couldn't help but grimace as Asami turned his attention back on him, sporting an evil grin.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll find a way to make you pay for the party..." He said, before bending down to kiss him again.

* * *

(The following morning)

Akihito brought a hand to his lower back massaging it lightly, while giving Asami a dirty look as he sat opposite to him on the breakfast table.

Oh, Asami had made him pay for the party, alright! He'd made him pay for it all freakin' night long!

Akihito was amazed the man still had any energy left in him after what he'd made him go through for the last 6 hours.

Just the thought of the amount of times that they had had sex that night made Akihito wince in pain. He was amazed he was able to walk straight.

The fact alone that he had had sufficient energy on his limbs to get dressed for work that morning, was in itself baffling to him.

But how on earth would he manage to get through the two photo-shoots he had scheduled for that day, was something Akihito still needed to figure out.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Asami asked him, looking up from his newspaper at Akihito's unamused expression.

"_Nothing_..." The younger man retorted between clenched teeth, his anger increasing as he saw Asami's poorly concealed smile.

"I'm going to grab some coffee from the kitchen." The older man said, getting up from his chair. "Do you want some too?"

"Sure." Akihito answered as he walked away, trying his best to control his anger.

He was already plotting ways in which he could get his revenge from Asami, when the other man's stern voice suddenly reached him, coming from the kitchen.

"_Takaba_! ! "

Akihito grew pale as a ghost. It had just crossed his mind that Asami hadn't seen the kitchen yet… and with it the remnants of the small fire his friend had caused the previous night… Darn!

"Why the _hell_ is one of the kitchen walls all blackened out, Takaba? !"

Akihito was on his feet before Asami had finished the question.

He quickly grabbed his backpack and called on all his remaining strength to sprint out of the apartment as fast as his legs would allow him.

"Sorry, don't have time to explain right now. Gotta get to work! See ya later!" He yelled just before shutting the front door behind him with a loud bang.

As he sprinted down the outside corridor, Akihito secretly wondered if Kou or Takato wouldn't mind letting him stay at their house for the next couple of decades...

**The End**

* * *

Thanks to all who read the short story! Until next time! ;)


End file.
